The Angel That Saved Me from Hell
by Angelbabe643
Summary: Yugi is abused by his dad but as Yugi solves his puzzle will his life change forever? Y/Y shounen ai later chapters mild S/J R/B M/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be like it is right now.  
  
Me: This is my first story and please don't flame because if you do it'll be used to flame Bakura!!! (JK)  
  
Bakura: What do you mean by that!?  
  
Me: exactly what it says, white haired freak!  
  
Bakura: Oh, you want a piece of me?  
  
Me: I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Oh bitch it's on now, no one insults Ryou and gets away with it!  
  
Ryou: Now Bakura-chan I'm sure she wasn't insulting me, so why don't we go upstairs and get "ready" for the story.   
  
Bakura: This ain't over yet, I'll get you! Anyways, please continue with the fic and don't mind her she's a bit psychotic. *Running after Ryou towards the "bedroom".  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up that morning to find the sun shining brightly in his eyes, normally he would like that but not today.  
  
Yugi's left eye was swollen from last nights beatings and it hurt his eye to be in the sun. His father had really done a number on him this time, but at least it was nothing too serious. Yugi, remembering he had school moved slowly up in bed, as he did so he noticed that some of last nights bruises were starting to swell down a bit.  
  
The tri-colored haired boy tried to get up to get ready only to fall down on the floor with a scream as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.   
  
The rest of last nights beatings had apparently been severe on his leg. He looked down at his leg and raised his pant up and after carefully examining it declared to himself it was nothing but just a little bit swollen.   
  
He quickly put his pajama pant leg down and saw dried up blood on it. His head shot up towards the doorway as Yugi heard footsteps coming up the staircase as his door was kicked open by his dad, no his father. His father did not deserve the title of dad.   
  
Yugi's P.O.V.:  
  
" I heard screaming in here whore." ,My father bellowed from the doorway. " You better shut up if you don't want to know what it really means to be a whore!" My father banged the door and I heard his pounding footsteps down the stairs.  
  
I already knew what it meant to be a whore. My "father" was drunk when he had raped me. Luckily, the next day he didn't remember anything and I didn't tell him.  
  
Trying to take my mind off my father I crawled over to my unfinished puzzle and picked it up. There were only about 3 pieces left to put in. I quickly reached for my school notebook and opened it to the first page. There, each one laying on top of each other was the remainder of the puzzle.   
  
I reached for one piece and connected it with the puzzle until I had all pieces in. Right at that moment my life changed forever as a glow emitted from the puzzle and a figure appeared in front of my eyes.  
  
To be continued.....................  
  
Me: so how was that?  
  
Bakura: it sucked  
  
Ryou: It was great  
  
Bakura: It sucked!  
  
Ryou: It was great!!  
  
Bakura: Sucked!  
  
Ryou: Great!!  
  
Me: We'll get back to them later, anyways now the stars of this story! Yugi and Yami give it up for them people!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Thank you most loyal fans!!!!!  
  
*Cheering and applause for Yami and Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Yami, stop showing off!  
  
Yami: *Reading the story and not ignoring Yugi* How dare you hurt my aibou!!  
  
Me: *Halfway across the world far away from Yami!* Sorry I'm not here right now please leave a message after the beep *Beeeeeeeeep*  
  
Yami: No one hurts my aibou and gets away with it!  
  
Yugi: *Laughs nervously* I have to get Yami or he'll end up killing the author, anyways please review and all flames will be used to roast you!! MWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Anyways, please review!  
  
Me: *Being chased by Yami with a butcher knife* Listen to Yugi people. buh bye *Yami catching up with me* MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. MUST READ!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!! RRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I've already started writing the next chapter but I need at least 10-15 reviews or more to put it up ok? ok!  
  
Bakura: Manipulating people to review that's just like you!  
  
Me: I am not manipulating anyone, and um,coming in later chapters is another yugioh member. Read upcoming chapters to find out who!  
  
Bakura: It's M.... *Is silenced by me*  
  
Me: read new chapters and ja'ne I gotta go because Bakura's gonna kill me. * Runs away*  
  
Bakura: come back here!!!!!!!! You'll pay for not letting me tell!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own yugioh I own it all!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bakura: She doesn't own anything she's a liar she doesn't even own her own clothes!  
  
Me: Bakura!!! They don't need to know I don't own that! Sadly, yes I don't own yugioh. *sniffle, sniffle* Any ways on with the story.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
" What's your name boy?" the spirit questioned the smaller tri-colored haired boy. Yugi looked up paralyzed from shock unable to answer him.  
  
" Answer me!", exclaimed the pharaoh as he shook little Yugi from his fright.  
  
" M-m-my n-n-n-n-name is Yugi." he stuttered and started to whimper, the taller look-a-like was scaring him out of his wits.  
  
The spirit saw Yugi's big innocent fear-filled violet eyes and knelt down next to him as to maybe make Yugi less afraid of him.  
  
After he did that though, Yugi scooted a bit farther away from him and a long time of silence followed  
  
" What's your name?", asked Yugi scooting a bit closer and looking at him with childish curiosity.  
  
" My name, Yugi, is Yami, and I am your darker half." Yami said as he looked down at Yugi and smiled at him.  
  
Yugi looked back up as their eyes met, and he returned the same smile.  
  
Yugi had forgotten all about school and as he remembered he tried to stand up but fell back down as his leg hadn't healed and probably wouldn't for a while.  
  
Yami frowned as Yugi fell down on his butt. " What happened to your leg aibou."  
  
" It's nothing Yami, rea....." Yugi trailed off as he heard someone come up the stairs. He looked around frantically and told Yami to hide. Yami quickly disappeared into the puzzle and left Yugi wondering where he had gone.  
  
But as the door was kicked open, all thoughts of Yami disappeared.  
  
" I'll teach you to shut up." Yugi's father walked over to Yugi with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
He kicked Yugi in his ribs, throwing him on his back and punched him in his already bruised eye. As he bent down to throw Yugi on his bed, he didn't notice the glow that came from the puzzle or the figure that grabbed and kicked him from behind.  
  
After doing that, Yami lifted his hand towards Yugi's father and shouted, "Mind Crush!". Yugi's father fell down and disappeared into the puzzle. (A/N: I don't know if that really happens but I don't care)   
  
" Yugi, are you alright little hikari?" Yami asked Yugi as picked him up and set him down on the bed.  
  
" Yami, thank you." Unable to say anymore he just closed his eyes  
  
Yugi' P.O.V:  
  
I opened my eyes to see Yami just sitting there, staring off into space and thought how in those short 10 minutes how much my life had changed.   
  
My father was gone and I didn't know why but I missed him, he wasn't always this way, before when I was younger he used to love me and my mother. My mother, I hadn't thought about her in years not since....   
  
I looked back up at Yami to try to take my mind off my mother. Yami had saved me, he was my angel, the angel that had saved me from hell.  
  
Yami's P.O.V:  
  
I looked at Yugi sleeping there and thought about how innocent, how fragile, how delicate and beautiful he was.   
  
Yugi didn't know it but he was my angel. He had saved me from the darkness.   
  
I was going crazy in the darkness of the millennium puzzle until Yugi had rescued me.   
  
He was the angel in the light. He was my hikari. But most important, he was the angel that saved me from hell.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yami and Yugi: * Making out* Oh, yeah that was great!  
  
Me: You didn't even read it! *Growing devil horns and getting ready to kill somebody*  
  
Yugi: We didn't have to read it to know it was great!  
  
Yami: *whispering to Yugi* Nice save.  
  
Me: Oh thank you Yugi, * Crushing Yugi in a bear hug* Anyways, thanks to all the people that reviewed and sorry for the short chapters I'll also try to make it longer and I'll explain everything in later chapters, ja'ne. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can't say it. I just can't!  
  
Bakura: Fine then I'll say it: She doesn't own anything HAHA!  
  
Me: * Runs away sobbing* It's the truth!!  
  
Ryou: Baka! Look at what you did! You didn't have to be so mean! Go apologize now!  
  
Bakura: Awww, but Ryou! * One look from Ryou he knew he wasn't getting any tonight* Alright  
  
Me: *Sobbing in the corner*  
  
Bakura: S.. Do I have to??  
  
Ryou: Yes!  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry, wow I actually said it.  
  
Me: Oh thank you Bakura-Chan! * hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura: oh, look at the time it's time to start a new fic.  
  
Me: Oh, yeah anyways on with the story.  
  
******************************************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I should end this life now. I can't take it anymore, everything I do is wrong.   
  
The way I walk is wrong, the way I talk is wrong, the way I eat is wrong, and on top of all that I have to be pharaoh. I just can't take it anymore.  
  
I should end this right here and then on this cliff. Life just isn't worth it.   
  
But, I should leave a note. I can imagine my father right now if I didn't ; He didn't even leave a note, he doesn't even know how to commit suicide right, he can't do anything right;  
  
I laughed silently and took out a piece of parchment, and quickly scribbled anything down.   
  
I put the parchment down on the floor beside the rest of my things I had brought with me.   
  
My crown, prince's clothing, and my ceremonial coming of age clothing that I had been given yesterday, purposely telling my father I didn't want this position.   
  
I then looked out towards the bottom of the cliff.  
  
I kneeled down and prepared myself to drop head first into the ocean.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I never fell.   
  
***************************************  
  
" Who dared to poison my son's mind with thoughts of suicide!" My father bellowed to everyone in the palace.   
  
As I looked around calmly, I noticed everyone was quivering with fright.  
  
What I was wondering is how someone had found me right in time and prevented me from jumping.   
  
I hadn't even looked at the person's face, he was gone before I could. I looked up to my father as he continued ranting about me.  
  
" No one, no one, poisoned my mind father. I chose to commit suicide because I don't want the position of Pharaoh." I smirked at my father's face as I finally said what had needed to be said for the longest time.  
  
" You can't refuse the position of Pharaoh as you are my only son. Furthermore, why would you not want this position? You have always talked about being Pharaoh. What changed your mind?"   
  
He smugly smiled, then looked at me for an answer, I couldn't give him one, because I didn't know what to say.  
  
" He realized he didn't want to be Pharaoh of a land that was afraid of their Pharaoh."   
  
The high priest Seto spoke up. His harsh blue eyes burning holes in my father's sapphire ones.  
  
" How dare you! Guards bring this man to the dungeon and lock him there,"   
  
My father either didn't recognize Seto as the high priest or he didn't want to, after all his word was law, so if he chose to ignore Seto's position he could.   
  
He turned to me and said in a low voice " You, get ready, you will become Pharaoh today whether you want to or not!"  
  
I sighed against the chair I was sitting in.   
  
My father had done it again. He had won, I was to become pharaoh, and just like my father said; Whether I like it or not.   
  
I stood up and showing my father I was not happy with his choice, walked out and turned my back to him without one ounce of respect..  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Yami decided to take advantage of the fact that Yugi was sleeping, and walked out of his room.   
  
He wouldn't get a chance to do this for Yugi again.   
  
Even though Yugi had just finished the puzzle and even though he had just me Yugi, Yami would do anything for him.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.   
  
Well, better get to work, Yami thought to himself. Today was gonna be a long day, considering what Yami was going to do for Yugi.   
  
He looked around for any cleaning supplies and found a dust pan, some towels, and a broom. Yami sighed as he set to work.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V:  
  
I woke up and saw that my wounds had been healed. Strange, my leg had also been carefully treated.   
  
I looked over to the chair I thought Yami had been in. I panicked slightly, to see Yami not there.   
  
What if... No, snap out of it Yugi. Your father is dead, and even if he was alive he couldn't harm Yami.   
  
I heard someone silently humming a tune. It sounded a bit like Yami. I listened a bit closer and realized it was a lullaby instead:  
  
My Dear Sweet Prince,  
  
Go to sleep my darling Prince  
  
The angels are watching over you  
  
When you close your eyes they'll be beside you  
  
When you have bad dreams they'll comfort you  
  
When you wake at night they'll sing to you  
  
When you cry at night they'll be right there to dry your tears  
  
So close your eyes, don't be afraid because every night  
  
they'll be right here, watching over you...  
  
It was beautiful. I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeks as he sang that song.  
  
Yami must have noticed because he picked me up and whispered in my ear " Did that song upset you aibou." I shook my head no. " It was beautiful Yami..."   
  
My voice trailed off partly from emotion and partly from surprise as I had just noticed my house was clean.  
  
" You did this for me?" I asked emotion rising in my voice.   
  
He nodded. I hugged him tight and whispered a thank you.   
  
As Yami had been singing I realized the thing about Angels were true.   
  
They were there beside you to dry your tears when you cry.   
  
An Angel had been there to dry my tears when I had cried, Yami was that angel.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ryou: That was so sweet!  
  
Bakura: Disgustingly sweet if you ask me.  
  
Me: Well, no one did. Anyways, just as I promised, a new character has joined us ladies and gentlemen please welcome the ones and onlies ( because they're two) Malik and his Yami Marik.  
  
Malik and Marik: Oh, please you're too kind! *blows kisses*   
  
*A lot of applause and cheering for them*  
  
Yami: We got more applause and cheering.  
  
Marik: Did not!   
  
Yami: Did too!  
  
Marik: Fine, let's settle this with a duel!  
  
Yami: You're on! * Both take out their dueling decks*  
  
Bakura: I duel who ever wins!  
  
Marik and Yam: That'll be me! *Begin dueling*  
  
Malik, Yugi, and Ryou: They'll never change.  
  
Me: O.....k anyways, this is Yugi and Yami shounen ai I'll have to change the summary to warn you guys ahead of time, sorry! I'll do that now! Ja'ne! 


End file.
